


A is A: Promised Day

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: With the multiverse now opened to them, SG-1 continues their travels by going to a world where God himself had been brought low.





	A is A: Promised Day

**The Promised Day**

 

O’Neill whistled as he walked into the briefing, seeing Carter, Daniel, and Teal’c already there. “Morning all, lovely day isn’t it?”

 

“Morning sir,” Carter said. “You’re chipper, was the new Simpsons that good?”

 

O’Neill waved away the comment. “Snipe at me all the day Carter, I’m happy as a man can be.”

 

“I take it you got to see Natsu getting chewed out again,” Daniel mentioned. “Erza?”

 

O’Neill smiled. “It’s the little things, Daniel, it really is all about the little things.”

 

Gen. Hammond walked into the office with a folder in hand, everyone shooting up out of respect. “Good morning everyone, sit down. In the aftermath of what we found through the mirror the Pentagon is emphatic that we continue to utilize the device in order to continue to find possible allies against the Goa’uld. They believe that the team you brought back with you may not be the most ‘capable’ in taking on the system lords.”

 

Daniel looked away for a second. “In our defense sir, their leadership encouraged them to join us.”

 

Gen. Hammond chuckled. “I don’t hold it against you Dr. Jackson. In fact Ms. Scarlet was quite excited to find our uniforms fit her. She’s already promised us her full cooperation in exchange for a full set of every military uniform we have to offer.”

 

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “I was not made such an offer.”

 

“Sir I’m honestly concerned about their joining us,” Carter said. “They don’t understand how their own technologies work, and the fact is that they haven’t been very forthcoming on it. Their constantly calling it magic doesn’t help us in the least. We need to find a dimension that can give us a system that we can begin to replicate against the Goa’uld in reasonable time frames.”

 

“Fully agreed,” Hammond said, opening the folder. “We sent a MALP to our next dimension, U-104-B. Here’s our photos.” The team looked over the images carefully; a long series of pipes leading down a seemingly endless tunnel. All the photos, all just miles and miles of pipes. “That MALP ran for a full thirty minutes before the gate closed. All we found were tunnels running for miles.”

 

Carter looked over the photos carefully. “No signs of any life?”

 

“Our current theory is that it’s an abandoned facility, but this level of infrastructure implies that even if the facility is abandoned, we can still make use of whatever we can find. SG-1 has been tasked to leave for this dimension and make a 48-hour survey, Fairy Tail will return you after two days. And you’re requested to bring the FRED back with you this time.”

 

O’Neill grinned innocently. “As it mentioned in my report, sir, that was all Fairy Tail.”

 

* * *

 

Teal’c walked with Carter down the corridor, heading for the rooms the Fairy Tail team had been given. “Do you feel they are adjusting well to Earth, Maj. Carter?”

 

“I think so,” Carter said. “If Erza’s reaction is any indication, they probably will adapt better than you did.” Teal’c paused and puzzled out the statement as Carter knocked on the door to Erza and Lucy’s room. “Hey, you two okay?”

 

Carter opened the door to see Lucy was glued to a computer screen, eyes wide as she explored the vast expanse of the Internet. Erza looked over two uniforms from the Air Force, then threw the two aside in exchange for a set of Marine Corps dress blues. The room was littered with uniform items, and from the looks of the trash can, the two had just ordered food from the mess rather than go out themselves. “Uh, girls?”

 

“Oh, Maj. Carter.” Erza held the Marine Corps dress blues up and admired them. “I believe this uniform will provide the necessary power in battle against our enemies. Clearly whatever warriors wear this uniform are the most dangerous, willing to march into the face of death with such clear valor and heart.”

 

Carter shook her head. “No, Erza, the uniforms don’t do anything for battle. We wear ours for camouflage, those are just for ceremonial purposes and garrison duty.”

 

Erza blinked, holding up the blues in confusion. “You’re kidding. Why even have these sets of clothing for your warriors if they aren’t used in battle?”

 

“It is a warrior’s training that means the difference between success and failure Erza Scarlet,” Teal’c said. “Many Jaffa believed they were the most elite of fighting forces, only for SG teams to disabuse them of such notions in battle.”

 

Erza puzzled over the statement for a few seconds, setting the blues down and staring at the uniforms. “So in order to utilize these uniforms to their utmost abilities, I need to train like them? Tell me, which one of these uniforms is worn by the strongest warriors?”

 

Carter chuckled. “We’ll talk about it later. Lucy, you okay?”

 

“This is _incredible_!” Lucy turned from the screen to show massive bags under her bloodshot eyes. “Did you know that the first commercial use the fax machine was in 1865, and that it was a type of modified telegraph line from Paris and Lyon?”

 

Carter looked at the computer. “Lucy, do you even know what those words mean?”

 

“Nope!” Lucy quickly turned back to the computer. “I just typed into that search engine thing when you explained what I needed to do to make it work and haven’t stopped since.”

 

Carter shook her head. “Lucy, that was two days ago, you’re saying you’ve been on the computer going from website to website ever since?”

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t looked at that little clock thing on the bottom right since.” Turning back to the screen, Lucy went back to searching. “Incredible, there’s a big carnival in a place called Rio di Janeiro!”

 

Carter sighed, and turned off the monitor. “I think you two need to take a break for a little while. You can head up to the surface, get some fresh air and sun. Seems like you two need it.”

 

“A good idea major. Come on Lucy, we little sun might do you some good.” Erza grabbed Lucy by the collar, the blonde flailing as she was dragged away. “No, wait, I was just about to search for why they sell hot dogs in packs of ten and buns in packs of eight!”

 

Carter sighed as the two walked/were dragged off towards the elevators, dutifully followed by two airmen. “Looks like Gen. Hammond putting that waiting period on them before they can join on further expeditions was a good idea. You knock on the boy’s door.”

 

Teal’c gave Carter a look, knowing that O’Neill had introduced the two to video games, cartoons, and pizza already.

 

* * *

 

SG-1 ran through the gate, emerging into near-total darkness. The only noises were the sounds of hissing steam pipes and their boots echoing beneath them. Turning on their flashlights, they saw nothing different from the footage from the MALP. They also saw that, once again, they looked for different than how they did back in their own universe, and Teal’c had managed to grow at least thirty additional pounds of muscle. “Teal’c, lead on, Carter stays to the back.”

 

The four moved cautiously through the tunnel, watching for a sign of anything close to a booby trap of a cave-in. Their lights played across the ceiling, dozens of pipes large and small tracing across the ceiling and walls. After about a half hour walking, they found the MALP, no different from when it left Earth. “Some kind of power station?”

 

Carter shook her head. “No, there were no readings of any kind of advanced energy signatures before the MALP was cut out. It might be a steam plant burning fossil fuels.”

 

“That doesn’t explain why there’s no one here,” Daniel said. “I mean a power planet needs a constantly rotating staff right? Why isn’t there anyone making sure these tunnels are working properly?”

 

“Many goa’uld have abandoned facilities once they no longer serve a purpose for their masters. This facility is likely similar in purpose.”

 

Before O’Neill could chime in again, there was a rumbling noise behind them. Turning, O’Neill pointed. “Maybe it’s just me, but I don’t remember asking for a wall behind us.”

 

Daniel looked around at his feet. “Did we trigger some kind of booby-trap?”

 

Teal’c started backing away. “The wall is moving towards us O’Neill.”

 

O’Neill saw it. Slowly the wall was moving forward, pressing against the MALP and edging in on the team. “Run, start running!”

 

The four starting moving, rushing as fast as they could away from the wall that was now picking up speed towards them. O’Neill heard the grinding of the stone on metal, rushing towards them with abandon. His mind kept telling his legs to run just that little bit faster, to keep ahead of onrushing death, but when he felt the wall hit him he had to go with instinct and start rolling with it. He lost track of how far he was being thrown until the wall stopped and the team kept rolling with the momentum. Shaking out the dizziness and unsteadily standing up, O’Neill heard voices. “So. You found more entrances into my home. I must admit, part of me is impressed.”

 

“We did?” A young voice sounded off. “Don’t change the subject, we’re not gonna let this happen!”

 

Clearing his eyes, O’Neill took in the scene before him. A group of people, staring each other and him down in a ruined room. An older bearded man with gold hair. A woman with blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. A man wearing a suit of strange armor standing next to a small girl. A man in uniform clutching at his face wearing a uniform. A young boy and a man wearing a ponytail. And two younger men, almost twins. One with long flowing hair in a robe, the other with a metal arm. “You know, I always liked the Six Million Dollar Man.”

“You are not from here.” The robed man didn’t even more, and the ground before O’Neill erupted into spikes. Dodging, O’Neill felt something catching his arm and take off some skin. Gritting his teeth from the pain, he rolled into a kneel and started firing. The rounds froze in the air around the man, and as O’Neill watched they were formed together in a single ball of copper and lead. “Do not insult me.” As O’Neill watched, the ball came speed towards him, only for another wall of stone to appear in front of him.

 

“Are you idiots with the colonel’s people?” the metal-armed boy shouted. “Why the hell are you down here?”

 

O’Neill pointed at his chest. “Hey, we just got here, okay? Not our fault that we just came in the middle of a war.”

 

The robed man sent another volley of spikes their way, only for the bearded man to step in front of the volley and create some kind of energy barrier. “Edward, get them out of here, he’s barely able to contain his ‘god’, he’s at his very limits!”

 

O’Neill grabbed a grenade. “Gods we can handle. Everyone get down!” SG-1 ducked for cover, but as O’Neill watched the bearded man created several stone walls out of the floor. “That works too, sir!”

 

“Keep attacking, I’ll defend us!”

 

Carter pulled another grenade and threw it over the wall, as the first grenade went off. “Open a hole in this thing!” The bearded man did so, and Carter put her weapon into the opening and fired off a burst. Until her P90 turned to liquid in her hands. Pulling her sidearm, she kept firing, as the blood-mouthed woman slammed her hands on the ground. The ceiling started to fall, but the walls blasted outward as the robed man glared at all of them. Massive cogs and heavy chains lashed everywhere, and the floor opened to reveal a massive tank of a foul liquid.

 

The pony-tailed man laughed as he grabbed a steel beam. “How about that, my old bathtub. How about a dip, pops!” He slammed the beam into the robed man’s back, but O’Neill noticed two things. One, the robed man’s veins were bulging out on his skin, and the steel beam broke in half.

 

The metal-armed man ran to the tank and slammed his hands on the ground. “Greed, move!” Pony-tail did, as the tank tipped over and the liquid washed over the robed man. As SG-1 watched he seemed to disintegrate, then to O’Neill’s horror he watched as several metal drills shot out of the liquid and tried to spear Metal-arm. Gold-beard stepped in and somehow broke them with his hands outstretched, but as the steam cleared there was the robed man, just glaring. Teal’c fired a staff blast at the man, but without even a flinch he batted it to the side.

 

Carter checked her sidearm’s magazine. “He could be ascended, or at least this world’s equivalent. You, sir, you said he’s trying to hold in his ‘god’, if we keep attacking him he’ll lose his control?”

 

Gold-beard nodded. “Exactly, we need to keep fighting him, no matter the cost!”

 

Before Carter could form a plan, the man formed a geyser out of the liquid and shot himself up.

 

O’Neill groaned. “Great, anyone got a spare elevator?”

 

“We’ll go after him,” Gold-beard said. “You all need to stay here.”

 

“No dice, we’re coming,” O’Neill said. “That jackass tried to kill us without even asking for our names, and where I’m from that’s considered very rude. Now go on, do your little bit and get us moving.”

 

Gold-beard blinked. “You’re not a normal man, are you?”

 

O’Neill shook his head. “I haven’t been ‘normal’ since 1994.” Before he realized he was moving, O’Neill was being shot through the air along with the man.

 

Carter knelt down next to the uniformed man. “Sir, I’m Maj. Carter, are you hurt?”

 

“Major, huh?” The man shook his head. “I can’t see, they took my sight away. Dammit, I’m useless when I’m needed most.”

 

“I can get him to safety,” the woman said, turning to the girl and the armored man.

 

Carter nodded. “You two, get moving! Daniel, Teal’c, go with them.”

 

“Brother!” Carter was struck first by the armor’s high voice, and then by the sight of black tendrils coming off what was supposed to be a small boy. His feet were surrounded by swirling blackness, teeth and eyes with red irises circling in it.

 

“You go, little bastard wants a piece of me.”

 

“I’ll stay with him,” Carter shouted, raising her pistol. “Move!” As the woman and armor created their own platforms through a massive hole in the ceiling, Carter moved to the boy and started firing. “ _It’s not a boy, it’s something that looks like one. It’s a weapon, it’s trying to kill him, I have to stop it. It’s not a boy._ ”

 

“Pest,” the thing grumbled. A shadow whipped out and grabbed Carter, catching her pistol arm and squeezing it. “Pray I take my time with Edward.” Looking up, he watched as Pony-tail man jumped from point to point. “Damn you Greed, you’ve betrayed our Father, siding with these humans.”

 

Carter gave herself a smile. “ _Knew it._ ”

 

Edward glared at the thing. “Why do you even obey him?”

 

The thing’s shadows threw Edward into the ground, and Carter tried to rush over but the shadows forced her down. “That’s a foolish question,” the thing said. “What child doesn’t listen to what a parent tells him?”

 

Carter grabbed her flashlight and turned it on, breaking the shadows off. “ _Wow. Didn’t expect that to work._ ” Rushing to Edward, Carter beamed off the shadows holding Edward down, but as she looked to the thing she saw its full face. It was peeling away on the right side, fracturing as he spawned more shadows to hold Edward and Carter down. “I’ll take that.” A shadow grabbed the flashlight out of Carter’s hands and broke it in half, plastic and broken batteries falling across the ground. “We are the same blood, Edward Elric! My Father was borne from the same body as you! Your body will be a fitting new container!” As Carter watched, one of the shadows latched onto Edward’s cheek and started to spread like an infection. “Give me a new container, give me your flesh!”

 

Carter let her legs fall out from under her, kicking Edward’s out from under him as well. Carter hoped that it would at least buy a few seconds, and as she watched the thing froze. “Can you move?”

 

“Yeah,” Edward grunted. Clapping his hands, he slammed his metal arm on the thing’s head. As Carter watched, the thing screamed as Edward clutched at it’s head, until the entire upper half of the thing’s head fractured. The body rapidly disintegrated, turning into black dust until all that remained was a pile of child’s clothes. Slowly, Edward pulled his arm back and opened his fist. “So this is your true form.” Looking over, Carter had to shake off what she saw. It was a fetus, a small human inside Edward’s hand with what looked like a hydrogen atom on it’s head. Edward grabbed a red jacket from the floor and quickly folded it up, laying the thing atop it. “I’ll have to apologize to Mrs. Bradley when this is all over.”

 

“Hold on, I’ll fix you up.” Grabbing her IFAK, Carter took out some bandages and tried to get Edward to sit down. “You’re bleeding all over your face and we don’t know what that thing nearly did to you.”

 

Edward looked at Carter like she was crazy. “What the heck are you doing, we need to get up there before there’s any more damage.” Before Carter could make an argument, Edward slammed his palms on the ground and Carter found herself shooting up into the air. “

 

* * *

 

O’Neill didn’t hesitate as the platform stopped. “Top floor, climactic battles, non-human abominations, and ladies undergarments.” His joke fell flat when he saw the robed man doing something to a group of soldiers. Raising his weapon, O’Neill started firing. Again, there was no damage, but it did distract the man long enough to save the soldiers.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your meal,” Gold-beard said. “That’s as far as you go.”

 

“Dad!” O’Neill turned to see Daniel and Teal’c arrive with the armor, girl, and woman.

 

“We had a close call, he was trying to create more philosophers stones.”

 

The Robed Man scowled as the soldiers ran. “That’s all these humans are good for.”

 

O’Neill raised a hand. “Not true, we’re also very skilled at annoying holier-than-thou jackasses, and right now I’d say we’re doing our job with you.”

 

“Humans gave birth to the Philosopher’s Stone, giving birth to homunculi. What can a homunculus create? What can they give birth to?”

 

Daniel turned to Teal’c with realization in his eyes. “Alchemy, they’re using a science based on alchemy, this could be what Carter was talking about when she said we needed something we can replicate against the Goa’uld.”

 

Gold-beard pointed at Robed-Man. “You call yourself the ultimate being, but in reality your existence is just a dead end.”

 

Robed-Man thought for a moment. “Is that so? What if I were to give birth to humans?”

 

O’Neill raised his hand again. “Uh, I think there’s a few problems with that you didn’t think through there, buddy.”

 

The woman groaned. “Do you ever shut up?”

 

Daniel sighed. “Oh, this is him being well-behaved actually.”

 

Robed-Man crossed his arms, and as O’Neill watched Robed-Man’s stomach started to bubble and warp. “Okay, we’re not letting this happen.” O’Neill fired off another burst, Daniel and Teal’c joining in as well. The alchemists snapped out of their confusion and joined in, barraging the Robed-Man with attacks.

 

Robed-Man frowned. “You, ‘colonel’. Your interruptions are no longer entertaining.”

 

As Edward and Carter finally made it above ground, a massive beam of light erupted from in front of the Robed-Man, sending everyone flying. In the distance, Daniel thought he heard a building being demolished, but before he could find the source his mind went blank.

 

Before Daniel realized he was awake, he saw O’Neill struggling to stand, Teal’c helping to pull a piece of rubble off Carter. He heard metal crash, and saw the suit of armor fall backwards and the girl shouting out, “Alphonse!” Daniel shook his head. “ _My God, that attack vaporized the person wearing it._ ”

 

“Hohenheim!” Turning, Daniel saw Edward and Gold-Beard kneeling on the ground. “Just hang on, I’ll-” Before Edward could finish, a could of dust blew away to reveal Robed-Man standing behind Gold-Beard. With one hand, he threw Gold-Beard away and said, “Two down.”

 

As Daniel watched, Robed-Man raised his hand and made the woman and Edward freeze, clutching at their chests in pain and panic. Not thinking, Daniel rose and rushed the man. “Pathetic.” Before Daniel could make the tackle, he collided with a barrier surrounding the man. Still, Daniel saw it was enough to distract him from the two alchemists.

 

“Fire!”

 

Daniel instinctively put his hands over his head and listened as rounds flew straight over, impacting the same invisible shield. Suddenly an arm was pulling him up, and Daniel saw a man in a white uniform pulling him away. “Thanks.”

 

“Are you crazy!” The man hefted Daniel over his shoulder. “Rushing a monster like that without a gun, what’d you think was gonna happen?” Before Daniel could answers, the combination of mortar shells exploding and the ground rising from under his feet knocked him down again.

 

Edward pulled himself up. “This isn’t even gonna make him flich!”

 

One of the soldiers grabbed his radio. “Not enough firepower, don’t give him a chance to fight back!”

 

The fire on the Robed-Man intensified, bazooka shells and machine guns trained on his position. Daniel turned to see Teal’c and O’Neill pouring on the fire as well, when a wall of flame cut them off from the target. The heat was intense, somehow hot even from a far distance where Daniel felt he had to roll to put out any errant flames on his own body. Another burst of flame hit Robed-Man directly, but with a flick of his hand he managed to contain the flames in the ruined courtyard and threw it back at Col. Mustang. A wall sprung up, saving the colonel and two others from being roasted alive. Still more fire rained down on Robed-Man from everywhere. Mortar shells burst around him as rounds kept shattering in the air. Teal’c staff blasts seemed to splash against the invisible barrier, as a young woman and what looked like a lizard-man threw their own projectiles at their enemy.

 

“Nothing’s stopping this guy,” O’Neill shouted. “We need a tank here, some air support, something!”

 

“The tank was destroyed earlier, we’ve only got what we could scavenge from the armory!” The soldier with the radio near O’Neill shouted into it. “Roger that, sustain fire as long as possible!”

 

O’Neill growled, pulling out his zat. Blue bursts of energy impacted the barrier, bouncing off just as uselessly. “Carter, plan!”

 

“Just do what they’re doing sir,” Carter shouted, sliding in a fresh magazine. “A shield like that requires immense power, the faster we use it up the faster we can take him out!”

 

Daniel pulled himself up again, hearing the brutal sounds of combat all around him. A sudden movement caught his eye, and as he watched Pony-Tail ran up to Robed-Man and punched his face. Only the fist wound up _in_ the face. For a few seconds, Pony-Tail tried to pull his arm away, until he smiled and Edward ran up with a massive haymaker. Only it was again blocked by the invisible shield. O’Neill called out, “Daniel you got anything?”

 

Daniel had to yell to be heard over the melee. “All of alchemy boils down to making the imperfect perfect, lead into gold, mortal into immortal, if he’s managed to transcend those limitations there’s not much to stop him!”

 

O’Neill was about to ask Teal’c when he saw Edward’s metal arm shatter, only for the boy to follow up with a desperate kick. A kick that Father had to block with his arm. “Shields down, pour it on!” Rounds peppered the monster, as Teal’c laid in with staff blast after staff blast.

 

“He’s losing it!” Hohenheim shouted, Carter watching in disbelief as a giant eye appeared in Robed-Man’s mouth. “He’s can’t keep his god suppressed!”

 

Robed-Man fell to the ground, a massive wave of energy blasting through the area throwing everyone off their feet. Teal’c rose first, and saw Edward’s arm impaled through rebar. The Robed-Man stalked towards him, whispering something. Teal’c ran forward, striking at the man before being thrown aside. Daniel was there a half-second later, wrapping his arm around Robed-Man’s neck.

 

“ _Who are these people?_ ” Ed thought, watching as Daniel was thrown away in time for Carter to slam her pistol on the back of Father’s neck. “ _They don’t even know who we are, and they’re fighting with us? Why? I need to off this thing, I need to free my arm, I need to help them!_ ”

 

Carter fired two shots into the back of Robed-Man, only to have him throw her aside. “Wrong move jerk!” O’Neill ran up with a massive kick to Robed-Man’s ribs. “You want him, you’ll go through us first!” Robed-Man didn’t talk, he just grabbed O’Neill by the face and threw him aside. Hacking, O’Neill shouted out, “That’s technically _not_ going through us.”

 

“Al?” Looking up, O’Neill saw five blades sticking out of the concrete next to Edward. Following their direction, he saw the girl and the empty suit of armor with it’s hands up- “ _Wait, it’s a robot?_ ”

 

“Al, Al no!”

 

A new arm appeared on Edward, and with a scream he cried out, “You stupid idiot!” Clapping his arms together, he sent a tower of stone into Robed-Man, and ripped the rebar out of his arm. Spikes erupted under the monster, Edward forming a spear that was sent straight through Father’s right eye. Around the fight cheers erupted, calling on Edward to fight harder, to win against the thing wearing a human body.

 

O’Neill groaned as he pushed himself up. “Everyone still alive?”

 

“O’Neill!” Turning at Teal’c shout, O’Neill saw Robed-Man doubled over, the massive eye nearly out of his mouth and his body expanded like a balloon. With a primal scream, another burst of energy erupted out of him. Debris flew around the destroyed courtyard, and like a wild animal Robed-Man drove his hand through Pony-Tail. Until he shouted out, “Ran Fan, now!” A woman with a set of armor and a metal left arm came out of nowhere, slicing through Robed-Man’s arm and freeing Pony-Tail from whatever was happening to him. “Greed!”

 

Robed-Man’s left foot turned black, and as everyone watched his mouth opened wide to reveal a dark form in place of the eye, laughing as it formed. “Greed! Why must you disobey me!”

 

The black form laughed. “I’m just at that age, pops! And thanks to my carbonization powers, I’ll make your body so brittle it’ll shatter on it’s own!”

 

Carter shouted out, “Fire, all units fire!”

 

The soldiers opened up, riddling the thing’s body with bullet holes and shrapnel. Roaring out, it bit down hard with a shout. “Insolent child! Disappear Greed!”

 

The black form turned into a wisp of smoke, but before SG-1 could process what was happening Edward ran up and punched a solid hole straight through Robed-Man. “Release the people of Xerxes. Go back to the hole you crawled out of, _homunculus._ ”

 

Black shadows erupted from the robed man, small protoplasmic hands clutching at every part of him they could. As SG-1 watching in disbelief along with everyone else, the hands pull the Robed-Man into himself. It was as a black hole inside a human being, pulling him inside himself and turning him into a collapsing sack of flesh. An unearthly scream echoed through the ruins, something not even a human being at their most utter terror could make. Then the gruesome sight was no more, as the last shadow disappeared into the air.

 

The battlefield was quiet, the only sound that of masonry still collapsing and of soldiers walking through the rubble. “What happened?” Mustang asked. “Did we win?”

 

Hawkeye nodded. “Yes. But, Alphonse never came back.”

 

“And what about those other people? What do they look like?”

 

“They’re wearing uniforms, but nothing I’ve ever seen before. One of them has a strange marking on his head, and their weapons look far more advanced than anything, even more than what we have in our testing grounds.”

 

Mustang tried to think of something that would explain the appearance of the strange people, when he heard someone crying. “Alphonse-sama!”

 

Mustang’s blind eyes went wide. “Lieutenant, is he, could he finally be…”

 

Hawkeye nodded. “Alphonse Elric has his body again sir. He’s finally back.”

 

* * *

 

In the flurry of action post-“coup”, SG-1 was stuck sitting in a medical tent at the destroyed headquarters, sitting across from Col. Mustang. “So. Alchemy huh? That’s, that’s neat.”

 

Mustang let the comment slip by. “Where are you people from? How did you even get under those tunnels with the battle raging outside?”

 

Carter took the lead. “Sir, this is going to be tricky to believe, but we came here from another dimension. We’re in the process of exploring alternate dimensions, we’re trying to find people willing to help us in our conflict against a very dangerous and potentially extinction-level enemy.” Mustang and Maj. Armstrong listened with wide eyes. “You see, we’re travelling through something called a quantum mirror, I don’t suppose you have anything that looks like a pillar of stones surrounding a strange looking opening?”

 

“We just found out our entire nation was nothing more than an alchemical experiment,” Mustang said. “I have no idea what’s real right now, so for all I know you people really are from a different dimension.”

 

An older doctor walked in. “Oh, Col. Mustang?”

 

Mustang put his hand over his eyes. “Dr. Knox?”

 

“This sure is a mess,” the doctor groaned. “Are you wounded too?”

 

“I can’t see a thing.”

 

Knox’s jaw fell. “What?”

 

“It’s punishment for those who dream, or so I’m told. I wish I could do like Fullmetal did, use my own gate as the toll, but then there wouldn’t be a way back. My eyes were taken, there’s nothing I can do about it.”

 

“We could help,” Carter said. “There’s surgeries we have in our world, they might be able to give you back your eyesight.”

 

Mustang smiled. “Thanks, but even then there’s no guarantee I’ll be able to return to active duty. I’ll need to think about what I can do, now that I can’t see.”

 

Daniel looked around. “No you don’t.” He looked to Carter. “We still have access to several sarcophagi from the worlds we’ve faced the Goa’uld on, the colonel’s a human like the rest of us so there shouldn’t be any problem right?”

 

Teal’c nodded. “That is correct Daniel Jackson. A functioning sarcophagus will easily return Col. Mustang’s eyesight.”

 

“Well about that,” Knox said. “I met someone outside who might be able to give you more immediate results.”

 

A scarred man walked in, and Maj. Armstrong cried out, “Dr. Marcoh!”

 

The two spoke about things SG-1 didn’t understand, but heard the context of. People being abused and still helping against the monster, and that they should be given their lands back again. “Major, will you deliver a message for me? ‘Follow me’. Deliver it to all my subordinates.”

 

“Col. Mustang?” A soldier with a radio set came into the tent. “It’s Lt. Gen. Grumman.”

 

Mustang’s blind eyes went wide, and he took the receiver from the soldier. “Gen. Grumman, sir?”

 

SG-1 only saw one side of the conversation, but from the look on Mustang’s face it wasn’t going as he hope for. Then, he held out the phone. “He says he wants to talk to one of you.”

 

O’Neill carefully took the phone. “Sir?”

 

“ _Sir, this is Lt. Gen. Grumman. I understand that you have a bit of a tale to tell me? Something about different dimensions and travelling here for help?_ ”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Yes, sir, that’s about the size of it. You don’t sound too surprised though.”

 

“ _My entire nation was built on a lie and my commander-in-chief wound up being an artificial human being, I’m about surprised out. More importantly, you’re saying that you’ve come here looking for help?_ ”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Yes, sir, that is why we came here.”

 

“ _Tell the soldier with the radio to turn up the volume._ ” O’Neill did so, and held the receiver out. “ _Col. Mustang, as soon as you and your squad are back to operational status, you’ll accompany this gentleman to his home dimension._ ”

 

Mustang shot up. “Sir, no, Ishval-”

 

“ _I know for a fact that Maj. Gen. Armstrong has an Ishvalan officer under her command who is more than capable of ensuring that Ishvalan policy will be corrected. Additionally, I will be in the office you know is necessary to break the blockades and rebuild the region._ ”

 

Mustang scowled. “Yes, sir. I’ll make the preparations to leave immediately.”

 

Grumman’s voice suddenly became ecstatically happy. “ _Excellent! You’ve got two days to get ready, Col. Mustang. I’ll see you when you return._ ”

 

Mustang threw the receiver away, glaring at the blackness that was his world now. “Dr. Marcoh? Make sure that Gen. Grumman holds up his promises, and after you’re done with me take that stone to my subordinate Havoc. Breda will show you the way. Bring them back to central, and we’ll take them with us to their dimension.”

 

“I mean hey, you don’t have to leave right now,” O’Neill said. “I mean we have the street address, we can call back whenever you think it’s convenient.”

 

Mustang glared. “If I don’t leave as soon as possible, I’ll do something everyone will regret.”

 

O’Neill quickly grinned. “Sure, let’s get you and the people you’re bringing along and we’ll roll out tomorrow when they pull us back.”

 

* * *

 

Hammond watched as the Fairy Tail wizards focused, arms linked as they opened up a new wormhole to bring back SG-1 and any aid they could bring back. “SG-1’s IDC confirmed, standby.” The airmen inside the gate room lowered their rifles, but didn’t remove their magazines or move from cover. With one last massive flash, SG-1 appeared in the gate room, and with them were three men and a woman in uniform. “Welcome back, SG-1.”

 

O’Neill waved. “Sir, this here’s Col. Roy Mustang, these are his squad.”

 

Mustang gave a quick salute. “Col. Roy Mustang, Amestrian military. A pleasure to meet you sir. You’re the fuhrer of this facility?”

 

Hammond started to answer when the words hit him, and everyone else but the Fairy Tail wizards. O’Neill turned to stare at Mustang. “Fuhrer?!”


End file.
